


Knife Fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [10]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft youtube, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Crack Treated Seriously, Knifeplay, M/M, Mouthfucking, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream leans in close to George’s face, his breath hot and fire burning behind his eyes. “I’m going to tie you up and cut you.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Georgenotfound/Sapnap
Series: The Fic Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 54
Kudos: 133
Collections: Anonymous





	Knife Fic

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry, i will take it down if dream team wants, minors don't read, livetweet reactions with #dtknifefic if u want

“Punish me dweamy~” George cooed, tossing himself backwards onto the bed. 

“Oh I’m going to do more than punish you,” Dream had a devilish smile on his face as he pinned George’s hands above his head. “Sapnap, get his feet.”

“You know I’m a foot man,” Sapnap gripped George’s feet and spread his legs apart.

“Oh nooo you guys are gonna  _ hurt meeee _ ,” George laughs.

Dream leans in close to George’s face, his breath hot and fire burning behind his eyes. “I’m going to tie you up and cut you.”

“Hot.” George smiles and acts as if he’s gonna bite Dream’s nose.

Sapnap starts to tug off George’s pants and Dream moves away for a moment to grab handcuffs from under the bed. Dream snakes the cuffs around the bedframe and then fastens them around George’s hands. Sapnap tosses George’s pants to the floor, before undressing himself. Dream follows suit, throwing his own clothes across the room violently. Sapnap pulls George’s boxers off, going agonizingly slow so Dream can find cables to wrap around George’s feet. “I’m your little whore,” George teases.

Dream ties George’s ankles to each side of the bed, spreading them as far as he can. And Sapnap pushes his head onto the bed, shutting him up. “George we’re going to have to do something about that tongue if you don’t stop moving it,” Sapnap says before roughly kissing him, moving their mouths together in wild chaos.

Dream pulls a knife from under the bed and runs it against George’s calf softly, enough to give him shivers but not enough to break the skin.

George moans and Dream presses the knife deeper, causing George to pull against the cuffs. “Squeal while you can,” Dream sings sweetly. George returns a confused moan as Sapnap begins to move his hands up and down George’s body.

Sapnap breaks apart from George, pressing his forehead back onto the bed. “You’re hotter when you’re not speaking.”

Dream presses the knife into George’s calf again, drawing blood and George screaming out in pain and pleasure. “Someone has a pain kink,” Dream teases.

Sapnap moves Dream away from George’s legs so can sit between them and trail his tongue up and down George’s thighs, stopping just by his dick. Dream watches for a moment before moving up to George’s face.

“God you’re so hot when you’re overwhelmed.”

“F-Fuck me-” Dream cuts George off by gripping his face hard, his hand under his chin and holding his cheeks. 

“ _ You _ aren't in any position to be making demands.”

Sapnap kisses George up and down his thighs, happy to see George stiff. Sapnap brings George’s entire length into his mouth, causing him to gasp and Dream squeezes his face tighter, keeping his tongue out.

“You know what comes next.” Dream brings the knife to George’s face and revels in the wild look in his eyes. Sapnap bobs his head up and down, gripping his hands onto George’s ass, George moans and Dream cuts his tongue out. 

George screams and thrashes against the restraints, thrusting deeper into Sapnap’s throat, causing him to gag and pull away.

“Aww, cat got your tongue?” Dream laughs as he sets the tongue aside, presumably to feed patches later that night.

“George,” Sapnap says darkly as he wipes spit off his mouth.

George’s eyes have tears streaming down them, but a smile on his face.

Dream moves to block George’s eye contact with Sapnap, stradling either side of his shoulders and gripping the back of his head to push him mouth towards his dick. George opens his mouth, blood pooling out and down his face. His mouth is warm and wet and easy for Dream to thrust into.

Sapnap lubes his dick and lifts George’s ass to slip under him, thrusting into his ass and causing him to muffle a scream around Dream’s dick. Dream and Sapnap thrust into George, out and sync and fast, too much for George to keep track of with the shock from having his tongue cut out. 

He feels a pressure build in his stomach, hot and ready to burst at any moment.

Dream moans as his thrusts start to quicken up, hitting the back of George’s bloody throat at the same time Sapnap hits George’s prostate. They continue, hitting George over and over again and the pressure is too much for him to keep, it exploding out and onto his own chest. Dream follows after, holding George’s face against his crotch so he can cum down his throat. 

George gags and splutters, spitting out blood and cum and Dream lets him go, laying next to him. 

Sapnap moans as he cums in George’s ass, the cum spilling out onto the bed as he pulls out.

“That was so good,” Sapnap mumbles, ready for a nap.

George makes a muffled noise in response.


End file.
